100 Pairings
by TheGamingGoddess
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots, I will TRY to finish all 100 chapters, I'll write about every Vocaloid pair I can think of, your welcome to suggest pairs too. No yaoi or yuri, sorry. T for swearing.
1. LukaxGakupo

**Yeah so, I'm just gonna write about every vocaloid pair I can think of, starting with LukaxGakupo. No yaoi or yuri, sorry. I wonn't update everyday, but as soon as I can.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Vocaloid, anything off google images ,(insert more legal stuff here).**

* * *

Luka Megurine walked into her new school, schedule in hand, and was immediately hit with a large unidentified object. She looked down to find a girl with long platinum blonde hair and purple tips clinging on to her. The girl looked up at Luka with a silly grin on her face and said in a rather loud voice,"Hi-I'm-IA-nice-to-meet-you-please-let-me-hide-here-for-awhile-what's-your-name?" all in one breath.

Luka didn't really care about what the girl was doing, all she wanted was to get to her homeroom and sit down to draw, so naturally, she ignored IA and kept on walking.

"Hey! What-," IA started to say.

"ARIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'M GOING TO KILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

IA turned pale. "Shit, I'm dead," IA whimpered. And for the second time in one day, Luka was slammed by a person. This time, the person who had rammed Luka had ridiculously long teal hair in two pigtails.

"IA! WHY?! WHY DID YOU STEAL MY PHONE AND SEND KAITO THAT TEXT!?" the teal haired girl screamed.

"I didn't really say anything bad... kinda," IA said nervously.

"YOU SENT HIM A TEXT SAYING _"Your so hawt fuck me plz! -Miku" _HOW IS THAT NOT BAD!?" Miku wailed.

"Eh heh heh... well..." Then IA took off running dragging Luka along with her.

Once they reached an empty classroom, Luka brushed off IA's constricting grip.

"Where's room 2-A?" She asked with a blank face.

"Ohhhhhhhh! Your in the same class as me and Miku! Umm... Luka!" IA said enthusiastically.

"...ok, where's the classroom?" Luka asked again.

"Come with meeeee!" IA said, and once again dragged Luka out of the classroom.

* * *

Once Luka and IA finally entered the room, the teacher was in the middle of a lesson and had a pissed off expression on her face.

"Late again, and I see you dragged our new student in with you," She said.

"Heh heh, sorry bout that," IA said and sat down in the seat next to Miku, and avoided her gaze.

"Everyone, this is our new student, Luka Megurine!" the teacher announced.

Luka bowed, sat down in an empty seat silently, pulled out a sketchbook and started drawing.

"Umm... ok, Luka, I'm going to be your teacher, you can call me Ms. Kagamine, or Ms. K, but I prefer if you just call me by my first name, Rin." Rin said awkwardly.

Luka nodded once not looking up from her work. Almost everyone was staring at her, except for Miku and IA who continued to fight though glares and silent death threats.

"Ok-" Rin started.

"SORRY I'M SO LATE!" a new voice interrupted. Rin facepalmed herself.

A boy with more ridiculously long hair, purple this time, entered the room out of breath.

"Gakupo, detention after school, that's everyday of the semester you've been late now," Rin said with her face still in the palm of her hand.

"But-" Gakupo protested.

"Nope! Detention after school, now take your seat," Rin said impatiently.

Gakupo walked over to sit in his regular seat, only to find a girl with pink hair he'd never seen before, sitting there.

"Hey! Your in my seat!" Gakupo said.

Luka looked up, with a pissed expression on her face.

"You made me mess up," She said extremely annoyed.

"Whatever, you probably can't even draw anything worth looking at," Gakupo growled.

"Gakupo! Be nice to our new student. You can take the seat behind her!" Rin snapped.

"Fine," Gakupo muttered.

He was pissed now. Who was an ugly girl who just moved to this school, to talk to the most popular guy in school like that? He looked over the new girl's shoulder to see what she was drawing. It was a very realistic and detailed sketch of a young girl holding a kitten in her arms.

"Hmm... your actually pretty good at art, maybe even better than me," He whispered into her ear.

Luka jumped in her seat and elbowed him in the face.

"That's the second time you made me mess up," She snarled. Gakupo was now curled up in his seat cradling his possibly broken nose. He looked up to give a clever retort, but this time he got a good look at Luka's face.

"Hey, your pretty cute," He blurted out.

Luka turned completely red in the face, pulled out a fork and stabbed his hand, and _of course, _Rin didn't notice. Gakupo rocked back and forth in his seat running a string of swear words through is head.

* * *

In the next two weeks that passed, Luka had a "friendship" with IA and Miku, who unfortunately was friends with Gakupo and his gang, (Kaito and Len) so they hung out quite a bit. Gakupo had formed a rivalry with Luka since Luka had won not only the school art contest, but best student, and perfect attendance. Now Luka, Gakupo and the others are in front of the score board for their last test. Luka, of coursse, has the top score, and Gakupo, is second.

"I. Will. Beat. You," Gakupo said red faced and breathing heavily.

"That's nice," Luka said in a I-don't-give-a-shit tone of voice.

"Ha ha ha! Gaku got turned down!" Len said in a bright tone.

"I didn't ask her out!" Gakupo said angrily.

"Well at least you made the top 50 list, I've got to retake the test," IA sulked.

"HA HA HA! Look at the teacher's comments on IA's test!" Miku laughed. Everyone went over to look.

_"Were you drunk when you took this test?! The answer to question number ten is not, "Nipples!" _Now everyone was on the floor shaking with laughter.

"How was I supposed to know? It was a math problem! Besides, who's gonna need, _(X/100) + (Y/66) = (3X+5Y)/Z. What is Z?_ in life?" IA wailed.

"Don't worry IA! I need to retake the test again too! We can be the two dumb fucks of our group!" Kaito said happily.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" IA screamed. "I'd rather die in a hole!"

"That can be arranged!" Kaito growled.

"Hey! I just remembered! Do you guys want to go to karaoke after school today?" Miku said.

"YES! Karaoke! I can beat Luka in karaoke!" Gakupo said evilly.

"I can't go... My dad is prolly gonna beat some math problems into my head all day," IA muttered.

"Who's taking us?" Luka asked.

"Oh umm... my big sis... and she's bringing a friend," Miku replayed nervously.

A collected group of groans filled the air.

"Your sister is a drunk, we're gonna die in the car ride there!" Kaito and Len cried Simultaneously.

"Oh, her friend is driving don't worry!" Miku said.

"Is her friend a drunk too?" Len asked worriedly.

"I would hope not. It would be weird if Rin's drunk in front of her students," Miku said in a thoughtfully.

Everyone turned pale.

* * *

At the bar, gakupo immediately grabbed the mike and announced a singing competition between him and Luka. He didn't wait for an answer, he picked a song and began to sing.

Miku's big sister, Meiko, had made a 6 pack of booze appear and was already drinking, other than that, everyone else was listening to the competition.

"Wow! Gaku has a great singing voice!" Len said.

"Well of course I do!" Gakupo smirked.

"Your turn Luka!" Miku said brightly.

"Mmm... Sure," Luka said.

_IMPOSSIBLE!_ Gakupo thought. _She's amazing, and she's actually smiling! Wow, she looks really pretty like that. I wish she'd smile more..._

"Wooooooooooow! Luka's even better at singing! Gaku was staring at her the whole time with a weird expression!" Len said with a big grin.

"NO I WASN'T!" Gakupo said with a red face.

"Really?" Luka said popping up in front of Gakupo's face.

"What are you doing?!"

"Hmm.. your right, he has an odd expression on his face," Luka said with a smile. Gakupo turned a deeper shade of red when Luka smiled.

"Well, I think everyone agrees that Luka's the winner!" Rin said.

"I lost..." Gakupo realized.

"What are you doing man?" Kaito asked Gakupo.

"I-I'll just be under here if you need me..." Gakupo said sliding under the table.

**If you want to know what else happened at the bar, go on google images and search "Vocaloid karaoke night" I don't own the images either.**

* * *

After the crazy day, everyone needed rides, and no one wanted to ride in the car cause Meiko puked ALL over it.

"I'll drive Meiko home, Miku, can you call a taxi or something? Rin sighed.

"Yup sure! I'll ride with Kaito and Len!" Miku said happily.

"Uhh sure," Kaito and Len replyed.

"I'll call a taxi to pick us up then," Luka said indifferently.

"I don't want to ride with you!" Gakupo said.

"What, do you have something against me or something?" Luka asked, annoyed.

"No! I Don't hate you! I like you! I-I mean, in a friendly way!" Gakupo said, face turning red again. Luka laughed, and Gakupo blushed even harder, facepalming himself in his head.

* * *

The taxi ride was kind of akward. Luka sat reading a book while Gakupo had nothing to do, so he tried talking to Luka.

"So... Luka?" Gakupo said kinda akwardly.

"mmm?"

"Do you have anyone you like in our class? Not that I really want to know! Kaito was just wondering," Gakupo lied.

"Mmm... yup," Luka replyed causually.

"Oh..." Gakupo said, his heart dropped."Umm... can I ask who?"

Luka sighed and closed her book. "Why do you want to know?"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease?"

"Give me good reason," Luka told him.

"Uhh, cause Kaito might want to know?"

"Nope."

"How about if I treat you to tuna tomorrow?"

"..."

"Well?" Gakupo asked hopefully.

"How much tuna?" Luka asked suspisiously.

"Umm... a lot?"

"Ugh fine. but you also owe me a favor if I tell you, kay?" Luka said, starting to regret her decision.

"Yes!"

"I have a crush on an idiot named Gakupo. I'm questioning my choice as I speak," Luka mumbled.

The cab was silent for a long time as Gakupo's brain processed these words.

"Hey Luka?" He said slowly.

"Yeah?"

"How about we make that tuna trip a date?" Gakupo said blushing.

"Sure," Luka said with a smile.

"Hey you two! Get a room!" The cab driver said.

Luka and Gakupo blushed furiously.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. MikuxLen

**This chapter will be LenxMiku for the first reviewer- Awesome D.T, yaaaaaaaaaaay! and Thanks!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Vocaloid (insert more legal stuff here).**

* * *

Miku was bored. Nothing interesting happened in her life. Sure, hanging out with friends would've been fine, except for the fact that it was summer and _everyone_ was out on vacation. This meant Miku sat around browsing T.V channels and aimlessly surfed the web and played video games. This particular day was especially boring due to the fact that her best friends, Luka and Rin, weren't on chat, and the day before, Miku had broke her Xbox controllers while playing Call of Duty with some Douche bags the other day. So today, Miku decided to take a walk to go to the mall and play some games at the arcade.

Miku had been confined in her house for so long, that she didn't know that her next door neighbor had died, and a new person was moving in. So when a blonde stranger came strolling out of her neighbor's house, naturally, she clobbered him with her handbag.

"O.M.G, THERE'S A BURGLAR AHHHHH, WHAT DO I DO?" Miku panicked.

"No no! I'm not a burglar, I _live_ here! I'm Len Kagamine, are you my new neighbor?" Len said quickly.

"What? No! Mr. Shion lives here. He's lived here longer than I've been living in my house," Miku said confused.

"Wow you must have been living in a box these past two months," Len exclaimed. Miku didn't answer. "Kaito Shion was my great-grandfather, and he died!" Len said with a huge grin.

"You sound quite happy about that..."

"Well yeah, if he hadn't died then I would have never gotten this house!" Len said brightly.

_Ok,_ thought Miku. _Maybe if I walk away slowly, he wouldn't notice..._

"Hey where are you going?" Len said, following Miku. Miku started to run. "Hey! St-"

"HELP! THERE'S A 10 YEAR OLD STALKER FOLLOWING ME AROUND! SOMEONE STOP HIM, OHMIGAWD!" Miku screamed.

"What? I'm not stal- HEY WAIT A SECOND! I'M _NOT_ 10 YEARS OLD YOU HAG! I'M FOUR FUCKING TEEN, FANCY THAT? _FOURTEEN!_" Len shrieked. That made Miku stop.

"Wait what?"

"Are you deaf? Geez, and I thought you were cute!" Len said exasperatedly. Miku started walking again.

"Sorry, but I don't date midgets with sadistic natures," Miku stated.

"I'm not sadistic! I may be a midget, but your barely taller than I am!"

"Mhmm, sure," Miku said.

"Come one! I'll prove it to you, go on a date with me to this new horror movie tomorrow!" Len said quickly. Miku thought about it. She didn't have anything to do tomorrow anyways... and Len _was_ kinda cute, in a little kid way.

"Why not," Miku sighed.

"Yaaaaaaaay! I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7:00!" Len said practically bouncing up and down.

_Maybe I should've said no... it's gonna look really weird if I go with him, it's gonna make me look like a pedo..._ Miku said facepalming herself in her head.

* * *

_I wonder if I should dress up, or just go in normal clothes?_ Miku thought to her self. _Eh, it's a dark theater, might as well go in my regular clothes._

The door bell rang.

"Shit!" Miku swore. _I'm not even dressed yet... _Miku quickly pulled on a skirt, a tank top, and quickly finger brushed her hair, then ran to get the door.

"Hey! Do you have any money?" Len asked right as Miku opened the door. Miku closed the door again.

"Wait! It was a joke, sorry! Come on, open the door!" Len pleaded. Miku opened the door again and threw a water balloon at Len's face.

"That's for being a d-bag, now lets go," Miku said with a smile. Len stood there for a minute, then caught up to Miku and wiped his hair on her back. She pushed his head away, and Len licked her hand.

"EWW!" Miku shrieked while Len cackled. Miku wiped her hand on Len's shoulder, Len caught it and slowly licked her palm seductively while Miku cringed and blushed.

* * *

Once they got into the theater, and were seated, Len finished the popcorn during the ads and was talking to Miku rather loudly while getting dirty looks from the guy next to him. When the movie started, he shut up and was immediately captivated by the movie. Miku was bored again, she had always thought that horror movies were incredibly unrealistic and cheesy. No one died except for unimportant characters and the villain, so she was really surprised when Len whimpered. She looked over and saw him curled up in his seat with a pathetic expression on his face. Miku held in a laugh, and started watching Len instead of the movie. At one point Len was so terrified that he jumped into the arms of the stranger who was giving him dirty looks before. Needless to say, he was very, _very_, pissed.

"What the _fuck_ you wierdo, get off me!" He said in a hushed voice, and pushed Len rather roughly into Miku's lap.

Miku was dying of laughter at this point and couldn't hold it in any longer. She laughed her guts out while Len sat in her lap looking amazed. Eventually an usher came and told them to hush, but Miku couldn't stop laughing. This time, Miku was the one getting the dirty looks, and Len decided to get her to stop.

"Miku, Miku! stop laughing! Geez, your gonna get us kicked out! Miku!"

"I AH HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA HA!" Miku said. Len facepalmed.

"Don't kill me!" Len said, and kissed Miku right on the lips. Miku shut up after that, in fact, she didn't move at all. The usher gave the couple a wierd look and walked away without saying anything else.

After the movie was done, (both Miku and Len were petrified the rest of the time Miku from surprise and Len from fear) Miku still didn't move.

"Miiiiiiiiiiiku, Miku, are you ok?" Len asked nerviously.

"Yup, let's go!" Miku said and popped out of her seat, surprising Len.

"Umm... Sorry about kissing you?" Len said sheepishly. Miku didn't answer. "Ohh... That was your first kiss wasn't it?" Len said triumphantly. Miku still didn't answer. Len leaned over to look at her face and realized she was crying.

"Woah! Miku-" Len started, but Miku took off without looking back.

"Shit" Len said.

* * *

The next day, Miku didn't get out of bed. She didn't text anyone. She didn't call anyone. She didn't even go on her laptop. But she definitely didn't answer the door.

"My first kiss was supposed to be with someone who truly loved me. Not some asshole she just met and treated a kiss as a joke..." Miku muttered.

"Umm Miku?" a voice said. Miku jumped up, and saw Len sitting in her desk.

"HOLY SHIT, HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET IN?!" Miku screamed.

"Oh, I climbed in though your window," Len said nonchalantly.

"GET OUT!"

"Wait! Miku, what you said about treating a kiss as a joke?" Len said nerviously. _Shit, he heard, _Miku thought. "Umm, I really didn't mean it that way, and I really do like you, so would you give me another chance?"

"Really? I literally just met you a day ago, I don't know anything about you!"

"Then let's get to know each other! My favorite food is bana-" Len started to say.

"Wait, you can't just list off what you like and say that we 'know each other'," Miku interrupted.

"Oh come on! Please?" Len begged.

"Why are you so desperate anyways?"

"I told you, I really, really like you, not quite love, but pretty damn close, so will you please give me another chance?" Len asked. So Miku blushed and nodded hesitantly, after all, who wouldn't want to date someone that sweet?

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. LenxLuka

**This chapter is LenxLuka, a request from- Lolrus555. It took me a long time to think of a scenario for this one...**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Vocaloid, Call of Duty, etc. (Insert more legal stuff here)**

* * *

Len rushed out of his school to his local video game shop. Why? It was because it was Luka's shift for the day. Luka and Len were best friends, and Len had a crush on her, but it was pretty embarrassing since Luka was 20 and he was turning 15, but none of that mattered to Len. Luka was awesome, for a girl of course. She always saved Len his favorite game titles and even played against him sometimes in her free time, they had a lot of things a in common and Len knew everything about her. The only problem was that Luka was already taken.

Len gritted his teeth thinking about Luka's boyfriend. He had met him once when Luka brought him to work. He was tall, had short blue hair and was the "perfect" boyfriend. Len immediately hated him, in Len' eyes, Kaito was a complete douchebag, and the classic jerk. Len neared the video game store and saw Luka, Luka saw him too.

"Hey! How's banana boy doing today?" Luka greeted him.

"Why can't you just call me Len?" Len complained.

"Well where's the fun in that?" Luka said with a laugh. "Hey, I got my hands on an original copy of Fire Emblem yesterday, wanna see how it runs?"

"Hell yeah!" Len said excitedly.

"Leon! Can you take over for me?" Luka called while leading Len into the back room.

"Sure thing!" Leon called from the other end of the store. Luka walked in after Len and set up the game. Len watched Luka the whole time and soon fell asleep.

* * *

1 Year previous-

Luka and Len are sitting on beanbags in front of a T.V playing Call of Duty. Luka had gotten it for free as a beta tester and invited Len to test it out with her. Len was current winning, though barely, with 75 kills and 15 deaths. Luka had 69 kills and 14 deaths. They were chatting while playing.

"Woah!" Luka exclaimed when Len did a 360 no scope, "Your a lot better at this than my boyfriend!" (that's what she said :P) Len jerked his controller back so hard that he died and Luka pulled ahead.

"Y-you have a boyfriend?" Len said surprised.

"What? Am I that ugly?" Luka teased.

"No, no! O-of course not, your beautifu- I- I mean... Well, you just never mentioned your boyfriend before, I was just a little started," Len stammered.

"Ha ha, your so cute!" Luka laughed and reached over to pinch Len's cheek. Len blushed, but was kind of sad. Luka just saw him as a little boy... "I'll bring him over sometime, his name is Kaito," Luka said.

"Uhh, yeah sure," Len replied.

* * *

"Len? Leeeeeeeeen," Luka called in a sing song voice. "LEN, WAKE UP!"

Len jolted up and looked up. Luka a holding a pair of controllers out to him with an amused smile.

"Hey, I'm glad your alive, now do you want a turn or no?"

"Y-yeah, of course," Len said taking the controllers dizzily. Once Len was fully awake, he started the game on expert mode and made small talk with Luka.

Hours passed without notice, Len rage quit after one of his characters died a bunch of times. Luka wouldn't stop teasing him over that, then her watch alarm went off.

"Oh! Crap, I'm late, sorry Len, gotta go!" Luka said. "Don't steal anything!"

"Where are you going?" Len asked.

"I got a date with Kaito," Luka replied.

"Ohh..." Len said dejectedly. "Have fun then."

"See you Friday!" Luka called. "Bye Len, bye Leon!"

"Bye," Len and Leon said, then Luka left with a wave. Len sighed and Leon looked at him sympathetically.

"Dude, tell her how you feel, it's obvious you have the hots for her..." Leon told Len with an amused smirk.

"I would... 'cept she _has_ a boyfriend!" Len wailed. Leon laughed.

"Have fun with your life then!"

* * *

Len went home that day feeling depressed and was greeted by his twin sister Rin.

"Hey Len, sulking over Luka?" Rin said immediately.

"How'd you know?"

"Twin telepathy of course, so are you gonna confess yet or no?"

"God you people are so annoying! She has a boyfriend already," Len said bitterly, then he went to his room and slammed the door... and walked out again 'cause he forgot to get a snack.

"Smoooooooth," Rin snickered while Len mentally facepalmed himself.

* * *

Friday-

Len walked into the video game store after school, but no one was at the front desk. So he waited, the back door opened, but instead of Luka walking out, Leon walked out carrying a stack of new video games, and Len's face fell.

"Hey Len!, could you lend me a hand with these?" Leon asked. Len took half the pile and followed Leon.

"So umm... where's Luka?" Len asked. Leon laughed.

"I knew you were gonna say that. Luka called in sick this morning, so she's not gonna be here today, she'll probably be back on Monday."

"Ohh... ok."

Len went home that day depressed again. When Rin saw his expression, she rolled her eyes.

* * *

Monday-

Len hesitated, his hand on the handle of the door at the video game shop. No one was at the front desk again. The bathroom door opened and Len immediately relaxed and grinned, Luka had came today!

"Luka!" Len said while opening the door. Luka looked up and grinned.

"Heeeeeeeeeey banana boy! How are you?" Luka greeted him.

"Fine, why weren't you here on Friday?" Len asked. Luka's grin faded.

"Umm... you don't really need to know..."

"Come on, please? Can I bribe you with tuna?"

"Dangit Len, fine. I broke up with Kaito on Friday and I couldn't show my face at work." Len didn't expect this answer. His eyes grew wider and his heart beat faster. Maybe, just _maybe_, he would have a chance now...

"Why'd you guys break up?" Len asked.

"Ahh, actually Kaito was complaining that I talked about you too much, I told him you were my best friend, but he wouldn't drop it, it got into this huge mess and we ended up fighting about tuna and ice cream. Kind of funny know that I think about it. I think I told him that I hated kissing him cause his mouth tasted like I licked cool -aid powder." Luka answered with a small smile.

"Luka, listen to me please?" Len said a little desperately.

"I was already listening before..." Luka said confused.

"Luka, I like you a lot,"

"I do too Len, your like my little brother, and the best friend ever," Luka said with a laugh. Len gritted his teeth, he wasn't a little boy, he needed Luka to see that. Len pinned Luka against the wall. Luka froze.

"Luka, I really like you, I love you, can't you see me as another guy instead of a little boy?" Len said looking Luka in the eyes.

"Len-" Luka started, then Leon walked past them but apparently noticed nothing. Len let go of Luka and ran out the door.

* * *

Rin was waiting when Len got home with an excited expression on her face.

"So how'd it go?" Rin asked bouncing up and down. Len didn't answer. He went to his room and shut the door. Rin's face fell. "Oh."

* * *

Rin knocked on Len's door. Len was playing Pokemon X and in a bad mood.

"Lenny booooy, you have a visitor," Rin called.

"Tell them to go away," Len answered.

"'kay Luka, he wants you to go away," Rin said in a loud voice. _Shit_, Len thought, and put his 3ds away.

"Fine, Luka can come in, you on the other hand can go in the living room," Len called. Rin snickered and opened the door for Luka.

"Hey, banana boy," Luka said softly, sitting on the edge on Len's bed. Len sighed.

"Can you just tell me what you came here for?" Len said. Luka leaned over and hugged Len who was lying on his back.

"I _do_ see you as a boy Len, and I love you too," Luka whispered.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Luka?"

"Yeah?"

"...Can I kiss you?" Len asked quietly. Luka smiled and locked lips with him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. RinxLen

**This chapter is gonna be RinxLen requested by- XxK-KagaminxX, thanks to all the people who reviewed, followed, or Favorited this, you guys make my day. And if you haven't noticed, I'm doing requests in order depending on who reviewed first, and I'll only do Incest or gender bends on request :P I had a bit of writers block with this chapter, so I asked a friend for help... she was not helpful -.- then I remembered an anime I watched a long time ago (don't remember the name T_T). This chapter will be a bit more serious than the other ones.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Vocaloid, Google, etc. (insert legal stuff here)**

* * *

**Rin POV**-

This is a story about me and my twin brother, and a burden. My twin brother's name was Len. My name is Rin, and I would've never thought this would happen.

Len and I were, and I guess we still are... kinda, best friends. Like friends and siblings, we would fight over ridiculous things or opinions. We would ignore each other if we got to pissed off, but the next time we did talk, it was as if nothing had happened. Len was truly the best friend ever, although our personalities are completely different. Len was a troublemaker, and sometimes even got into some horrible situations.I'm very mature for my age, or so my teachers say. I had the highest grades in my class, and skipped a grade. But Len hated that. He joined a gang and came home pretty beat up. I snuck him into the house without our parents noticing, but I was upset at him too. He told me he would stop, but he's my brother and my best friend, I know him. Why would you think I believed him? After awhile, I just accepted it, and we moved away a year later. Len never joined a gang since. Len's pretty awesome, but one day I found out that he loved me. _Really_ loved me.

* * *

**2 years previous**-

It was late afternoon, me and Len were 16, and Len was pushing me on the swings of a swing set near our home. We just got back from the county fair. Len had won me the grand prize of a huge pink and orange teddy bear, from a shooting game. I was a bit too old to have teddy bears, but I didn't care, I still have it. It was on my lap as Len pushed me, up and down on the swings. I loved feeling the breeze on my face, I liked rather cold things, especially since it was mid June. "Hey Rin, can I ask you a question?" Len said, breaking the silent afternoon.

"Shoot" I said.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?"

"Yeah"

"You do?" Len stopped pushing me.

"Of course I do!" There was this boy in my class whose name was Yuuma. I blushed just thinking about him.

"I'm not gonna let that happen," Len said strangely. I rolled my eyes, I didn't think he would play the part of the defensive brother. "What? Don't you have a crush on anyone?" I asked. Len wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Of course I do," He whispered into my ear. "That's why I'm not gonna let her fall in love with someone else."

I realized what he was saying, but I couldn't except that. He was my brother and best friend, it would be wrong, and I told him so. He didn't look back at me as he walked away from the swing set that day.

* * *

Len didn't come home that day. Our mom and dad were leaving on a business trip for a day, and made me in charge.

"Make sure to give Len a piece of your mind when he gets home okay? He only seems to listen to you," Mother told me. I smiled.

"Yeah, I'll give him a long lecture as soon as he steps through the door," I answered. Dad laughed.

"You behave too Rin," He said, then they both left.

The lights suddenly turned off and I heard soft laughter behind me, and a hand on my mouth.

"They finally left," Len said softly. I was so scared then, I didn't say anything, and I was unaware of the tears coming out my eyes, or the fact that Len had gotten me pinned down on his bed.

"Aww, Rinny don't cry, I'll make it better. I love you Rin, I _really _love you, and I know you love me, I'll show you," Len said, and kissed me, and I was kissing him back. Len pulled back smiled he knew he had won. He let his hand wonder up my shirt. I pushed him off me, hard.

"I don't love you like that Len, your my best friend not to mention my  
twin brother! It won't work out!" I screamed at him.

At this point, tears were pouring out of my eyes, and this time, _I_ ran out of the house. I stayed at my friend Mayu's that night.

* * *

The next day, I went to pick up mom and dad, in my car and I pretended  
nothing had happened while they were gone. I told them that I sorted Len out and that they shouldn't worry. We walked into our house, and didn't say much  
else that day when we saw the living room. Lots of tears were spilled that day. Neighbors, friends, family, but I couldn't cry, the tears wouldn't come.

I watched as medics took Len and the rope down from the ceiling, but I still couldn't cry, the tears just _wouldn't_ come.

* * *

At the ceremony, everyone wore black, I couldn't comprehend why. What was happening? Why are people crying? Is Len really...? I couldn't cry. After everyone left and I was left as the only one sitting, I walked up to the box holding Len in it. His eyes were closed and the feint red line was still around his neck like a tattoo. I cried, all the tears spilled out, all the tears that wouldn't come out, spilled out.

"I love you too Len. I _really_ love you."

* * *

**Present day-**

It's been two years since that incident. I have never told my story to anyone, not even mom and dad. They assumed Len did what he did so that he wouldn't have to pay a gang. I argued a lot with them on that matter. I knew what had really happened, but I never told them. They went missing after a plane flight to another business trip disappeared. I don't have many people to talk to now, I have a pretty good job working at Google, but almost no one talks to me. I've carried this burden for too long, I won't go like Len, but I must lift it somehow...

* * *

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter won't be so depressing :P If people request it, I'll write a RinxLen chapter that's happier, but after I'm done with all 100 pairings.**


End file.
